The Wrong Name
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Raven/Malchior/Red X Lemon. Made because of a request, though not sure if this is anything near to what they wanted. I hope they still like it at least.


**The Wrong Name**

 **A/N: Malchior, Red X and Raven. It's a weird combination, especially seeing as Red X and Malchior have never really meet but I thought it could be interesting. (Lemon) Also this was a request which I have no idea if I managed to for fill or not. I kind of suck at this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Raven had been in her room getting herself ready for bed when Red X had appeared. He had joined the Teen Titans almost 2 months ago, though he had never told anyone the reason behind it. Raven knew though. It was shortly after a kiss the two had shared during a battle. He had asked her to date him but she explained to him that as long as he did the wrong thing, she wouldn't even consider him. After that day he had changed his ways and tried to do better for her.

"I've been a good boy for 2 months' Sunshine. So by now you should have at least considered my question." Red X said as he moved towards her. The first thing Raven had learnt about him was that he liked to touch people. The moment he could he had started to hold her close to him. He would take her hand whenever they were walking or alone and would cuddle her while watching movies. She didn't hate his affection, she just found it a bit too much at times.

"I've thought about it and for now the answer is still no. You could change sides at any second, or find someone new that you like more. There are too many things to factor in at this moment and…" Raven gasped as Red X kissed under her ear and squeezed her closer.

"Nothing like that is going to happen my love." Red X pushed the back of her knees so she would walk forward. Eventually she hit the bed and fell down. He rolled her over and knelt in front of her, his eyes staring into hers. "I want you, I'll prove it to you one day." He leaned up so his lips were close to hers. Raven thought about it for a second, before placing her hand on his cheek and pulling him closer. Red X pushed her down on to the bed and straddled her hips as he kissed her lips harder. Soon he broke the kiss and moved to her neck.

"I'm not saying yes to being your girlfriend, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She mumbled. Red X leaned on his elbow and stared at her face.

"So you would rather just be my lover." He smirked and ran his hand lightly over her breast. She gasped, not realising where his hands were.

"I wouldn't call me that, but I want this to keep going." She yanked the front of his top, pulling his lips against hers. They kissed passionately and their tongues battled. As the kiss broke, Red X ripped his top off of him and undid Raven's cloak. He kissed her neck while searching for the zipper. Raven sighed and closed her eyes as he started to pull the fabric down.

When her eyes opened she stared up into a ceiling unlike her own. It was made from a greyish blue stone. She looked up and saw a chamber like door, to her sides were rows and rows of books and she was now placed on a couch. She tied to sit up but was stopped by a man.

This man had the stolen face of a books hero. Icy blue eyes and long white hair. She knew the real holder of this face as Roark, but the man wearing it was Malchior. Raven tried to shove him off but he waved her hands and caused chains to appear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven hissed while squirming.

"Don't act stupid my dear, shouldn't that be obverse. You let your guard down and now I'm going to take what should have always been mine." With that, Malchior kissed Raven's lips causing a tingling sensation. She squirmed as his hands moved up her body, warming her wherever they went.

"What do… do you want?" she mumbled when his lips left hers.

"I saw you with that fool," he said while grabbing hold of her cheeks and forcing her to stare at him. "I told you once before, you are mine," he ripped the front of her leotard off and kissed down her chest, causing her to shiver and moan. "I'm going to let you go back now, but trust me when I tell you," he moved closer and bit her ear "I'm the only one you will think about" Raven's eyes snapped shut as he kissed and bit her breast.

"Raven, are you sure this is okay," Red X had already pulled Raven's leotard off and was now staring into her blush covered face. She was about to answer, telling him that they should stop but at that moment she felt hands grasping and groping her breast. Red X had been holding her, so she knew that it wasn't him touching her, which meant that Malchior had found a way to be with her even inside the book. She leaned her head on Red X shoulder and inhaled deeply while her body tingled with pleasure. Red X pulled her closer to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. "It seems like you really want me to continue." He mumbled as he started kissing down her neck, nipping at the skin not covered by her bra. Raven clung onto him as she felt Malchior's hands move down her body and something wet slide over her breast.

It was easy for Raven to tell the two types of touches apart. Wherever Malchior would touch felt hot and tingled were as Red X's hands were cold at the moment and rough on her skin. Even their lips were different. Malchior's where soft and demanding on her skin, while Red X felt jagged.

Red X pulled her bra off of her, his hand touching the same place that Malchior's mouth was on. She felt her senses run into overdrive but tried to hid it. It would be weird for her to become so excited from just being touched like that, so she kept her breathing as even as possible. Red X kissed her lips, his body rubbing against hers. She might have been able to settle into this kiss and get into the moment, if not for Malchior's hand descending to her lower area. Malchior's hand pressed against her and rubbed softly. Raven couldn't help the moan that tore from her lips, but Red X merely chuckled.

"You are really easy to please," he mumbled as he bit her other breast and licked her. Her head throbbed from all of the different things happening to her at once and she couldn't help closing her eyes. As before though, she opened them to the room Malchior had pulled her into. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"It seems your struggling to contain yourself in front of the thief, I don't plan on making it easy for you." He licked her neck and yanked her underwear down. Raven gasped and shook.

"Why are you doing this, what does my… why are you trying this now?" she asked. Malchior said nothing as he moved to her legs. He pulled one up and kissed down it towards her privet section. Raven squirmed and tried to yank her leg away from him.

"I wanted you my dear. I never lied about that," with that, he licked from her knee down towards…

Raven opened her eyes, though she didn't remember closing them. Red X had stood and was removing his pants. Raven looked down to realise that her underwear had been taken. It was then she realised that Malchior had taken them off only because they were coming off anyway.

Red X sat back over her, his length brushing the inside of her thigh, but he wasn't anywhere near ready for that just yet. She felt his hands pulling her up to a sitting position, and he kissed her body. His other hand tried to guide hers to his length but she wasn't sure she could do that. Her face went bright red as he forced her to touch him.

Raven whimpered as she was shown how to move her hand. Red X moved his kisses to her neck, then to her ear. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me Raven," he whispered into her ear, and pulled the lobe with his ear.

"I think we should stop this now, it's going too far," she mumbled but her words fell on deaf ears.

She wondered what Malchior was doing, considering the only person she felt was Red X. She didn't miss his touch; she was just worried what he could be planning for her, especially considering Red X was already naked.

Red X shoved her back against the bed and kissed down her chest. She soon felt that tingling sensation on her thighs, like he was holding her legs open. Raven moaned loudly as Red X rolled his hips against her, he didn't actually enter her, but she felt three fingers shove themselves into her. Malchior moved his figures while Red X toyed with he.

She squirmed against Red X as Malchior's finger brushed against a sensitive spot inside her. Malchior's other hand had started to play with her pearl. All at the same time, Red X had been bitting and rubbing her breast while rolling his against hers. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be with Red X like this.

"I can't believe how excited you are after just this little bit of kissing and touching, I mean most girls are a lot more work," Red X said, his hand moving down her front. As he reached her pearl, Malchior's fingers switched and his tongue was inside her. She moaned and lifted her hips. Red X rubbed harder, thinking it was his touch once again that had made her happy. Though she would never tell Malchior how he made her feel, she refused.

Red X smiled and pulled her against his lap, his member pressing against her. She wasn't sure how this would feel, the two of them doing thing's inside her at the same time. The hand that rubbed her was bad enough. It was causing constant fiction that was hot and very painful. Yet none of it stopped her from feeling the intense pleasure. She had expected Red X to take her, she thought he would have forced himself in without notice but he instead kissed her lips and stared into her eyes as he moved an inch inside her. She gasped and leaned her head against his shoulder, her breath was tight inside her chest.

"Let me know the moment you need to stop," Red X said pecking her lips and moving another inch inside of her.

"Please, it hurts so mu…" her words were cut off as she let out a scream and shoved herself forward. Red X held her close. He mumbled an apology, thinking it was his fault she moved forward. He was completely unaware that she had moved because of Malchior who had broken her barrier.

"I'll be gentle." He mumbled as he laid her back and kissed the tears from her eyes. She knew he would never force her or try and hurt her, but it wouldn't matter. Malchior had already decided this was a competition and he was aiming to win. He was thrusting against her and bitting at her neck.

Raven's eyes closed tightly as Red X started to thrust himself back and forth and once again she opened to find herself with Malchior who had sweat on his forehead and was breath quite hard as he kissed her. "I wanted you, I've always wanted you." He mumbled as he shoved himself into her. she could barely feel Red X whenever she was pulled her.

"What do you see, when I'm with Red X and not you," She asked as he licked her neck. Malchior moved forward which caused her to wince as he was pushed further inside her.

"I see whatever you are truly feeling. For instance, you mumble my name and beg me to do more. I've also notice you don't seem to want that man's touch, as much as you _beg_ for mine," Malchior nails scrapped into Raven's skin, and he shoved himself into her again. She groaned and arched her back.

She wouldn't deny that out of the two of them, Malchior was the one she wanted, but that was for the mere fact they knew a lot more about each other. Raven wasn't even sure what Red X's real name was, and she knew nothing of his history or the things he liked. She could connect with Malchior which made it more meaningful. Her eyes closed again, but she didn't open to see Red X.

"I don't think you actually want to leave, if you did it would have placed your mind back with that guy. Did you want me to let you finish so you can scream my name where _he_ won't hear it?" Malchior asked as he moved in her again. Raven shook her head and tried to think of anything bar the immense pleasure running through her.

"I can't want this." she mumbled, but could feel herself pulling at Malchior, trying to bring him closer to her body. "I shouldn't want this." she said again.

"But you can't fight it." Malchior continued to thrust in and out of her, faster until she eventually screamed his name…

She couldn't believe how embarrassing this was. Though luckily for her she didn't have to deal with it at that moment. The alarm had sounded and she was able to leave a stunned and very angry Red X alone.

Malchior had sent her back at the moment she called his name. She wondered if that had been his plan from the beginning. Make her call out his name so the man she thought she could love would never want her again. She hoped she could clear this up with Red X, but doubted it.

 **A/N: I didn't want to write a whole heap on this one because I wasn't sure how it would go.**


End file.
